


Cat Scratch Fever

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But you guys, Dean is a cat., M/M, Prank War, Supernatural AU: Gabriel Lives, cat!dean, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean's in a prank war with Gabriel. Sam gets punished for it. Then Gabriel gets punished for it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

Sam was not expecting a light brown kitten to be pissing in his duffle bag full of freshly washed clothes as he walked through the door to their current hotel room, but there was. He blubbered incoherently for a few seconds before picking the kitten up and placing it on the ground beside his bag. The little ball of fur actually _pissed_ on his clothes, and not just a little puddle either. Cats that small shouldn't even have bladders that big. He threw the kitten a mild bitch face before noticing that it was already glaring at him. He didn't even know cats could glare, but the little fur ball was glaring daggers.

Sam walked over and picked it gently, after much hissing and scratching from the kitten. It's bright green eyes were still angry as it flattened it's ears back slightly and swatted at Sam's arm. He almost missed it. The slight discoloration in the shape of a paw print on the kitten's left shoulder tipped him off to everything, though. He looked back up at the kitten with completely shock written across his face. "Dean?" The answering hiss was good enough for him. He huffed and pulled another bitch face before placing Dean down on his own bed. "You started the prank war with Gabriel, this is your own fault. And I just washed clothes, dude!" He added incredulously.

Dean the Cat meowed furiously while his tail flicked back and forth. Like he was counting, only he had to use his tail. "What're you gunna do? Piss on more of my clothes? That was pretty low, by the way." Dean replied with a low cat-like growl. "Fine. I'll call him. But don't think he'll turn you back just because we have sex." He grinned as Dean full out hissed and tilted his head back, "Gabriel. You have a problem to fix." Sam had to catch Dean at the sound of fluttering wings.

"Change him back or no sex for two weeks." Sam said before Gabriel could even say hey.

"Oh Sam, that's not fair. All he has to do is man up and kiss Cas." Gabriel said matter-of-factly. "A little kiss on the cheek will reverse it."

"Gabe, you know he's not-dammit Dean, quit trying to claw my skin off!" Sam said as he placed him back on the bed. "You are so lucky I don't hit animals." He warned pointing his finger at Dean, who replied by swatting at it and jumping off the bed to climb up Gabriel's leg.

"No, no fuzzy. I'm not the angel you gotta kiss." Gabriel said as he grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and held him at arms length. "Want me to send you to him? Yeah that sounds like more fun. Bye bye!" Gabriel said happily as he clicked his fingers and sent Dean to Castiel, where ever that was. "Now that the furball is gone, and I sent him with instructions so Cas will know what to do, let's negotiate my punishment."

"He pissed on my clothes. You're in the dog house." Sam replied as he leaned over to start plucking out the clothes that Dean had managed to pee on, being extra careful not to touch any wet spots.

"I'll get you new clothes." Gabriel replied, his tone asking what the big deal was.

"That won't change the fact that you turned him into a cat and then left him here so he could have the opportunity to piss on my clothes. It got on my favorite boxers." Sam said, looking up to glare at Gabriel. This was all the midget archangel's fault.

"Go commando. Easy access. You know how I like things easy." Gabriel leered at Sam, made him drop the clothes, pushed him towards the bed to sit him down, then moved to sit in his lap. "Look, I know he peed on your clothes, but think of it this way; the only way he can become a human again is if he kisses, or gets kissed by my little bro. aren't you tired of all the sexual tension. It makes me want to poof us back to our room so I can fuck your brains out."

Sam laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist. "I think you mean, so _I_ can fuck _your_ brains out. Everyone with in a fifty mile radius knows you're a loud, pushy bottom."

"Eh, whatever. We're both getting our rocks off." Gabe shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. "Speaking of getting our rocks off, how about a round right now?"

Sam pretended to think about it, then dumped the angel on the bed. " _He pissed on my clothes_." He said before picking up the dirty clothes and placing them in a trash bag to take them to the laundry mat.

"Sam! It was all in good fun. Get back here and fuck me!" Gabe frowned and fumed like a petulant four year old until Sam got back from the laundry mat. He then proceeded to ride his human like a pony, their moans mixing with their brothers' moans in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 for language. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  [You can send me a prompt!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
